


The Stars In Our Eyes

by pastel_lad (sentient_cacti)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Crush, ill leave you to pine, isabella is badass, isabella moved on, my writing is terrible sorry, slight angst, sorry but its gotta happn, sorry phineas, you can tell buford kinda likes baljeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentient_cacti/pseuds/pastel_lad
Summary: "The only  thing impossible is impossibility."Phineas and Ferb are now thirteen, and school is drawing ever close. Isabella still has a crush on Phineas, but she's ready to give up, will he confess how he feels before it's too late? Will he remember to 'carpe diem' - seize the day - before it's too late?Anyone wanting to collab is welcome to!





	1. Ch. 1

_Perry stood before some sort of pharmacist and what seemed to be the pharmacist's twin brother, dressed entirely in black._

_A robot rained blows upon Perry, and he chittered in pain. Perry was completely defenseless._

_Phineas knew this was a dream, it had to be, but tears were still rushing down his face. Even if it were a dream, how could he not be crying? Someone he loved was being hurt, and there was nothing I could do._

_Perry fought his way up to standing, and he chattered angrily._

_Phineas breathed out a quick sighed in relief - Perry was somewhat fine if he was so indignant._

_Then the robot turned on them. In Phineas's tear-soaked form, he couldn't fight a robot. He was even more defenseless than Perry had been. The robot took another step. He kept coming closer and they were as good as dead._

  
Phineas woke up panting and soaked in sweat. That same dream again. Every night a new scene came, and it scared him. It felt so real, and as it happened he couldn't distinguish dream from reality. Usually, that was fine, but this time? This time it scared him far more than he cared to admit, so he didn't.  
  
Phineas leaned over my bedside, picking up a comic book Candace had gotten him. Guardians of the Galaxy. Huh, wasn't that Marvel?

Phineas sat up, his mind whirring as his thoughts congregated into a solid idea, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."

Ferb followed suit, he too sitting up, albeit he did it a lot slower than Phineas had.

"We're gonna give ourselves superpowers!" Phineas grinned, brandishing the comic.

"Isn't that incredibly similar to the time we helped Marvel?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, yes it is."

They grabbed tools and headed down to the backyard to begin working. Phineas hardly got any work done at all - he couldn't stop himself from looking up every five seconds expecting Isabella to walk through the gate.

Baljeet and Buford had already arrived, and the gang were hardly halfway finished. It was utterly pitiful - it had already three hours!  
  
"Ferb, I'm gonna wait another hour," Phineas said, looking over at Ferb.

Ferb shrugged, "If that's what you want," He said, "But if she were coming she would have come hours ago."

Phineas shrugged, "I know Isabella. She'll be here."

Ferb shrugged again, but this time he didn't say anything.

Clearly, none of them had gotten anything done (there was no point in denying it), so Ferb took it upon himself to order everyone to rest. They were all hot and bothered anyway.

They sat under the tree for a while, but something was off, "You know, this doesn't feel right," Phineas said.

Baljeet nodded, "Yes, we are simply relaxing. Such a change." He sighed unhappily and hunched further into the tree,

"He wasn't talkin' about that, nerd. He was talking about Isabella." Buford scoffed, affectionately punching Baljeet in the arm.

"You know what? I think I'll just go get her." Phineas said after a moment of collective silence.

Ferb should his head, "I'll go. You just wait here."  
  
"Uh, ok then," Phineas replied.

They were gone a whole ten minutes, "Isabella, what took you so long? You live right across the road?" Phineas accused.

Ok, Phineas was hurt. He always wanted to make the most out of every summer, but how could he if she didn't even show up?

"I had better things to do." She sniffed, she was hurt. Phineas just hurt her. Phineas groaned quietly in quiet despair. He was such an idiot.

 

Isabella was sitting on her bed, staring into space. She had been doing that a lot this summer. Cue sad violins.

She had dubbed it the summer of unrequited crushes - part . . . she wasn't sure. There were several. But no, not this year. That was the whole reason she was in her room, instead of at Phineas's.

Ever since they had turned fifteen, Isabella had stopped going over as frequently - which was this year - she still remembered all the projects, particularly when they were eight. But that was probably because that was her first unhappy-unrequited first crush milestone.

Yeah, happy, happy times.

Isabella looked up and noticed a figure leaning lightly against her doorframe, "Ferb? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Phineas is extremely sad that you aren't there with him. He hasn't gotten any work done ever since he realised you weren't coming. He's like a sad little spoon," Ferb said. His mouth was either pulled into a smile or a frown, Isabella couldn't tell.

"What?" Isabella chewed on her lip and tugged on her hair. "Ferb, I can't. I'm . . . avoiding Phineas."  
  
"Yes. I can tell."

"It's just . . . it's painful to be around him now, because I remember how close we were, you know? And part of that was because I liked him so much, and I don't think I really do anymore."

Ferb was properly shocked now, "Isabella, what?" He spluttered. "That's, um, wow. Ok."

"Um, even if you don't come to see Phineas, can you at least come? To lift the work ethic," Ferb said, his mouth pulling down into a proper frown.

Isabella tugged her hair again, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

"Why don't we just start already? Isabella can get her superpower when she gets here." Buford demanded. He was always pretty impatient - Isabella wouldn't put it past him.

Phineas looked stricken, "But we have to wait for Isabella."

Isabella groaned, "Maybe I should just go back. I can't do this, he's far too dependent on me. What if he starts to like me? I can't do that to him . . . " She made to leave, but Ferb held her back. His grip was fricking strong, man.

Everyone turned around, they must've heard something. Isabella just hoped they hadn't hard too much.

"Isabella, what took you so long? You live right across the road?" Phineas asked, he kind of frowned in a sad way. Ok, so what exactly gave him the right to be hurt? Isabella had suffered for years. Every time she saw him she was hurt. So why did h suddenly decide to be hurt?

Isabella blinked away angry tears and stomped up to the gang, "What's up you spoons?" It felt weird to say that. But it was oddly nice. She hoped no one noticed she had gotten that from Ferb.

"We're giving ourselves powers," Phineas muttered irritably.

"Yeah, you just stand in front of the ray. It scans your molecular structure or something and your brain then it gives you powers from that data," Buford growled, "So hurry up already."

"Huh," Isabella replied, walking under to stand underneath the ray. It was true that once Buford got to high school he'd gotten mostly top grades - he was in all of Baljeet's classes, which should have been suspicious but wasn't.

Buford rolled his eyes and flipped a bunch of switches, muttering quietly to himself.

A beam of black pushed Isabella to her knees before shutting off.

"What did you get? And why was it black? Whenever stuff scans your brain it's always pink," Buford said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, how do we know?" Baljeet asked, completely ignoring the second question.

Isabella knew why - while she was still pretty kawaii, she was also pretty alternative (read: hot topic is my home) and she's mostly kept the kawaii side of herself on display because she knew Phineas like it.

Phineas walked over to the machine and went to the far side, "On the screen here is whatever power the machine gave you. The powers should last for a few hours." He said.

"Cool," Isabella smiled.

Phineas blushed, looking back down at the screen, "Uh, wow." He looked back up at Isabella, his eyes shining. "Wow." He repeated.

"What?"

"I never expected this." He said, persisting in the whole vague thing.

"What?" Isabella asked. Her voice was deadly calm.

It scared Phineas - he blanched, "Sorry. Uh, it's just that I designed this machine to give one power and it gave you two for some reason," He said,

"Oh, yeah that was me," Buford shrugged, "I messed around with the controls a bit, experimenting, you know?"

"Buford! Don't do it again," Phineas pouted. He turned to Isabella, "You have time travel and invisibility."

Isabella smiled, hm, this could be fun. But, like, just as long as she didn't make it creepy. She smirked, ready to try it out. One problem, though - she didn't know how. Oh well, she settled with just chanting the word invisible over in her head multiple times.

"So, like, when's my turn?" Buford asked.

"You can go last, you impatient spoon," Isabella replied.

"Wow, I didn't realize you were here." Phineas laughed.

"Huh?" Isabella asked, not quite understanding the implications of what he was saying.

"Well, ya know, invisibility and all that." Phineas chuckled, biting his lip slightly. About a year ago Isabella would have died. Now she couldn't help but think about how weirdly pale they were.

"So it did work," Isabella said, crossing her arms smugly. Not that anyone could see her or anything.

Phineas licked his lips, "Well, yeah. Obviously."

"What's up, Flynn?" Isabella teased, "Bit excited aren't you?"

Phineas groaned, his face red, "Shuddup," He muttered.

"Oh, c'mon now. Your eyes are positively shining! Probably from tears. Jesus H. Christ, your stupid machine working isn't that exciting."


	2. Ch. 2

~Isabella's POV~

My eyes widened as I realized he was probably listening to my thoughts right now. Oh no. Let's just go. But can I risk it? What if he finds out? Maybe I should call my Troupe, the fireside girls will know what to do. I nodded grimly, "bye Phineas!" I called, heading for the gate. When I got home I called my troupe, Adyson, Gretchen, Katie, Ginger, Milly and Holly appeared at my house almost immediately. "What's wrong?" Ginger asked in her sweet voice. "Sorry for calling you guys over, I hope I'm not interrupting any-" "Oh don't worry," Ginger said, "it was you or Stacey, not a hard choice."

Ah, so Ginger was having a fight with her big sister again. "So, as I was saying, Phineas can read people's minds!" I said they all exchanged concerned looks, then that broke out into excited ones, "you do know what this means, right?" Gretchen asked. "It means he could finally realize you have a crush on him!" Adyson interrupted excitedly when she saw my confused expression.

"But, that's horrible," I stammered, "what if he doesn't return my feelings?" I whimpered. Gretchen placed her hands on my shoulders, "does it really matter?" She asked. "Off you go." She spun me around and marched me out the door. They all split up when we reached the Flynn-Fletcher gate, but one of them called in my voice, "Hey, Phineas, I'm back!" Urgh. Stupid impersonations patch. "Oh! Isabella, you're back." He said, "did you get what you needed for the fireside girls?" He asked, dang, how could I have forgotten he had heard my thoughts? "I don't know, Isabella," Phineas joked, "how could you?"

I looked from him to Ferb, then back again, "uh, we should find a way to mind block." I said. Phineas frowned, "hmm, that shouldn't be a problem." He said. A few hours later the machine was assembled. "Woo, two in one day!" Phineas said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Ferb and I stood underneath it and I saw Phineas shoot a look of... I'm not sure, it looked like unhappiness at our proximity, but I can't tell. Once again I had to trample the hope that exploded. Man, I thought I had already sorted that out.

The ray shot a beam towards us and I felt a slight tickling sensation, then I was transported to Phineas Land. Not a great time. Centaur-Phineas held out his hand for me, "Isabella. Isabella?" He said. I awoke from my reverie seeing Phineas bent over me, "sorry, I spaced out." I apologised. He paused, curiosity written across his features, "what were you thinking?" He asked. Thank god the ray had worked! How embarrassing would it have been if he heard my thoughts while I was in Phineas Land? "Hey, Phineas!" I said, struck by a thought.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around to face me, "well, with all that drama, we never had the chance to travel back in time." I blushed, wishing we could travel forward in time, not back, I wanted to see who Phineas ended up with, but I didn't want to ruin anything. I know that just knowing stuff can change the course of time.

~Phineas's POV~

Isabella's voice kinda filtered through my brain, to be honest, I wasn't really listening, "Phineas?" She asked sweetly, "are you listening?" Her voice was sweet but when I looked up her face was stern, the expression on my face looked alarmed, you just simply don't make a fireside girl angry. As I was saying, it was stern, at least it was until a huge smile grew on her face and she started laughing hysterically. "Oh my gosh!" She said in between giggles, "you face!" I assumed a pout that made her laugh even more. Then she snorted.

Yeah, cute, sweet Isabella snorted, making me crack up. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. My smile grew even more and I reached over to prize her hands from her face, "oh, Izzy." I said with a smile in my voice, she squeaked, her eyes going wide and red creeping across her cheeks, like she was embarrassed, I guess she was, considering she snorted.

"Oh, Izzy." I repeated, "no need to be embarrassed." She smiled sadly like she was embarrassed I had realized because that's surely all it was. I pushed down the sensation of my belly doing flip-flops. I couldn't risk her finding out if she didn't like me back. "Yo, Dinnerbell!" Buford yelled from across the yard just as I was reaching to take her hand. Instead, I slung it around her shoulders. She did that squeak-blush thing again and I quickly pulled my arm away. I should've known she'd be embarrassed by me.

"Yeah, Buford?" I called over, he watched the whole thing with taunting laughter in his eyes, "Fer just says your powers have worn out. It's 3.30." He told me. Hmm. It feels like longer, but I guess that was just because I felt like time was going really slowly without Isabella. Then Candace made her appearance. "PHINEAS AND FERB YOU ARE SOO BUSTED!" My big sister screamed out of her window.

~Candace's POV~

I didn't know exactly what Phineas and Ferb were doing, but I knew it was bustable. I quickly dialled mom's number on my phone. "Mom!" I screamed into the phone, "come see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!" I demanded, "ok." She sighed, "but only because I'm on my way home anyway." Then she hung up. I sighed happily, soon enough Phineas and Ferb would be busted, then I could devote all my time to Jeremy. I sighed when I thought of his name.

I dialled his number, "hey, Jeremy, whatcha doin'?" I asked sweetly, I heard that!" Isabella's voice floated up to me. Dang, she really was protective of her catchphrase. "Oh, hey Candace. I was just hanging out, wanna come over?" I thought about it, I felt like I was glowing, I felt so happy. Then I looked down and saw I really was glowing. I forgot Stacey had spilt glow stick goo on me last night at the sleepover.

"I'll have to get back to you on that, Jeremy, first I gotta bust Phineas and Ferb, but after that, I have something planned!" I told him excitedly. I spoke to him until mom's car pulled into the garage, then I ran over to her, "gotta go, Jeremy!" I rushed into the mouthpiece. I rushed over to her car, yelling. "Mom, mom, mom!" I shouted at her through the window, "have you forgotten anything?" I smiled gleefully. "Oh, you're right, I forgot something at the supermarket, thanks, Candace!"

I sighed, "I meant going to check on Phineas and Ferb for snacks." I whimpered as she drove away. I sighed, watching Phineas and Ferb's invention. Soon enough a green beam came shooting towards the machine, causing it to turn into a little pharmacist action figure. Huh, like I wasn't expecting that, I sighed - wow, I sigh a lot - dialling Jeremy's number again. "Oh, hey Candace!" He said, "I didn't expect you to call again so soon, finished busting?" He asked me, "actually, I'm done for the day, I'll resume tomorrow!" I chirped happily. Hey, I got it out of my system, so I was happy, not just putting it on for the cutest guy ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you kill me if I were to admit that I may not update again for a while?
> 
> Stay wholesome my people!


	3. Ch. 3

~Isabella's POV~

"Huh, it's a shame the superpower generator disappeared, I kinda liked that one." Phineas smiled enthusiastically as he got to work on his newest invention. Oh, and Ferb's invention too. "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" I chirped sweetly, "we were just deciding." He smiled. Oh, I just felt like swooning, in fact, I almost did, but that's beside the point. I pulled a triangular pink fan from behind my back, sighing in relief. "Oh my gosh, it's so hot!" I flustered, blowing cool air my way. "That's it!" Phineas cried excitedly, Isabella, I know what we're gonna do today!" Hmm, that felt off...

"We're going to build a water park!" He enthused. My jaw dropped, he pointed at me happily, "and Isabella, as our inspiration, gets to design the main attraction!" I looked over to Ferb, who looked put out, which was the biggest display of emotions I had ever seen on his face. Then it clicked. Phineas had said his catchphrase wrong, replacing Ferb's name with mine. I was finally making progress!

"Okay, all that's left is Isabella's part," Phineas said enthusiastically, looking over to me. I had twisted my hair into a bun, and I had my tongue sticking out, I always did that while I was concentrating. I shook my head when I saw Phineas doing the same. Uh, minus the bun of course. I put the finishing touches on the ride.

"Come on!" I grinned, batting my eyelashes at Phineas. It was a love ride, you rode down a heart-shaped tunnel shaped like a heart with lots of mirrors, playing Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Then you floated serenely across a lake, getting sucked into a whirlpool in the middle. The girl would hold the boy's hand because she was scared - or vice versa - and they would go into an underground river . with glow worms. Then there would be a spurt of water - like a geyser - to push you to the surface, and the start.

Phineas smiled at me, "hey, that's great." Then his face lit up, did he want to ride with me? "We should get Ginger and Baljeet over here!" He grinned. "Um, what about us going?" I smiled at him, batting my eyelashes again. "Sure, Isabella." He smiled back at me. I felt a swoon coming on...

~Phineas's POV~

"Come see!" Isabella gushed. She was so cute when she was excited. But that's just a scientific fact, I told my brain. But look at her! My brain argued, don't you think she looks adorable with her tongue sticks out while she works hard? What about with her hair twisted up in that bun? Wow, arguing with myself - not a good sign.

"Hey, that's great," I told her, then I examined the ride itself. It was a love ride. I felt myself brighten as I thought of something. If I could ride this with her, maybe she could feel the same way about me. "We should get Ginger and Baljeet over!" I grinned to play it off, I didn't want her suspecting anything. She scuffed her foot on the grass in front of her, "what about us going?" I felt a smile spreading across my face, but I pushed it down. "Sure Isabella."

I climbed into the boat with her, the boat itself was quite small - we were touching, knee to knee to be exact. First, we went down a tunnel with mirrors all around. Then we were at the end, floating across a lake. Out of nowhere, a whirlpool appeared, pulling us into it. Isabella's expression grew scared and she clutched my hand. I wanted to feel good about that, but last night's dream kept coming into my mind.

I was standing in front of another me, singing a song about summer, it felt vaguely familiar. I zoned back in and saw that we were back at the start and I was no longer holding Isabella's hand. She looked kind of annoyed. "Let me guess, you had a flashback." She said with her eyebrow raised. "Yeah." I began when Baljeet came running in. "Phineas!" He yelled in a panic, "no supplies! Help!" He pulled me out of the gate. "Sorry Isabella, gotta go to Blowtorch city, come on Ferb."

Isabella sighed, waving at us. I walked down the street, Baljeet walked beside me. "I'm sorry for dragging you away from her." Baljeet sighed, "no worries." I smiled, "now, what supplies do we need?" I asked as he began listing off what we needed. When we returned, I found Isabella sitting alone under the tree, I couldn't see her face, so I went up to her.

~Isabella's POV~

"That's it," I whispered to myself. "I'm leaving." I sat in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, waiting for them to come back from getting supplies in Blowtorch City. "Leaving? Going where? You can't go yet, we're almost finished making the waterpark." Phineas babbled, appearing silently behind me, I lifted my tear-streaked face so my eyes could meet his. "Oh, don't worry," I said sarcastically, "I'm not leaving Danville, just your backyard." He looked relieved as I got up and walked out of his gate, "for good." I finished, calling it to him so he would be sure to hear.

I pushed open the door to my room and stared out of my window at Phineas. Hey, just because I was avoiding him didn't mean I couldn't watch him. He sat in his backyard with his face in his hands, did I do this to him? Probably not. Ferb walked in and Phineas abruptly stood up and began working double time.

At around three o'clock, I arrived back home from getting my latest patch. The Skydiving patch, I must admit, it was pretty fun. "Isabella, you're acting kind of off. Is everything ok?" Ginger asked. "Yeah!" Gretchen enthused, "what's up?" She continued gently. I looked at them, then I looked away feeling guilty. "No more projects from Phineas and Ferb to help us get our patches." I murmured.

They all looked at me, shocked. "So you finally gave up." Ginger murmured slightly, then she perked up, "girls, you know what to do!" She said. They all nodded in affirmation and filed into my room. I went to follow them in but Ginger barred my way, "not you, stay out here."

Within a few minutes, they called me back in. I gasped, hovering at the doorway. Every single picture on my wall was now starring Phineas, and my wall was full of pictures. "Do you really want to give him up?" Gretchen asked. I shook my head as my eyes filled with tears. "But how am I supposed to tell him?" I asked. The girls glanced at each other and grinned.

You better jump right to it  
Tell that boy how you feel  
Just go out there and do it  
It's not such a big deal

You've been waiting all summer  
now its time to reveal  
You better jump, jump  
Jump right to it!

You gotta step right up  
You know he thinks that you're cute  
C'mon and bounce right up  
Get off your patoot

This isn't the time  
To be shy, coy, or cute  
You better jump, jump  
Jump right to it!

Why you waitin' Isabella?  
Why hesitating he could be your fella  
It's been your predilection  
To move in the direction  
Away from the romantic  
And into the semantic

So it makes us somewhat frantic!

So go out there and get it  
'Cause you're a real catch!

Hold your head high

You could earn a new patch

All summer long  
You sing the same tired song  
You better jump, jump  
Jump right to it  
You better jump, jump  
Jump right to it!

"Hey, I remember that song!" I said, "Night of the Living Pharmacists right?"


	4. Ch. 4

~Phineas's POV~

I sighed as I looked at today's inventions. They'd disappear before mom got home. They always did. Not that I ever cared, especially now that Isabella wasn't here to see them. "What's wrong?" Ferb asked in one of his rare moments of talkativeness. "It's Isabella." I sighed, "she just told me she was leaving. Even worse, I don't even know why. I guess I'm just-" "Oblivious?" Ferb interrupted, "actually, I was going to say not very observant, but I guess that works too." I said sorrowfully. "What should I do?" I asked him, because to be honest, I needed to have her around. I couldn't ignore these feelings any longer. I mean, every time she didn't come over at least once a day, I started stress building. I'd already built four inventions today for crying out loud!

"You should tell her how you feel." Ferb said, "Ferb are you... smiling?" I exclaimed, "what's so funny?" I asked, Ferb said nothing, I guess he was over his moment of talkativeness. "Wait a second, Ferb," I said, "where's Perry?" He shot me a look that said seriously? "I'm sorry, I had to, continue." I said. He obliged, moving out of the gate with me in tow. He then proceeded to ring Isabella's doorbell then hide behind a trash can that, oddly enough, was shaped exactly like his head.

An older Mexican woman opened the door, "Phineas!" She exclaimed, "are you here for Isa?" She asked, "actually, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, yes, yes I am." I said, "well come in, come in." She said, ushering me in, "Isa is just in her room." She told me. "Thank you!" I called, climbing the stairs to at a time. I paused before knocking, seeing the big pink 'I' on her door. So Isabella.

I could hear faint voices, then a window opened and a faint thud was heard on the ground. I guess she had opened it for some air and dropped something. I chickened out, hearing voices coming from her computer, I was just pulling my hand away from the knob when it turned. The door slid open inwardly, leaving me to stumble into her room. Everything was pink and white. Pink bed, pink dressing table, white wall, pink and white coverlet, pink and white everything. All over were pictures of me and her, my eyes roved around, I saw her face in my line of vision, her arms folded as she glared at me.

~Isabella's POV~

My troupe heard something and winked, opening the window and jumping out. I sighed and headed to my computer, I scrolled through the Phineas folder. Inside were heaps of voice things. Mainly clips put together to say things like I love you, Isabella. I sighed, clicking one, almost swooning when I heard his voice - albeit a recorded one - for the first one in what felt like weeks, but was only nine hours.

I was kind of thirsty so I got off my chair and twisted the doorknob, it opened easily, allowing a certain triangle-headed someone to spill into my room. His eyes scanned it, then his eyes finally landed on me. I crossed my arms and frowned. "Phineas, why are you here?" I demanded. I hadn't been ready for his sudden appearance, he looked kind of sad when I spoke to him like that. I forced myself to stomp on the blossom of hope blooming in my chest. "You know, I built a shrinking ray, the water park is on hold for when - I mean - if you want to come back." He smiled sorrowfully.

My heart gave an extra squeeze, I wanted so badly to blurt yes, but I forced myself not to. "Um, I guess I could come back one last time." I murmured. A huge smile spread across his face and he grinned, racing out of my room and to the front door, while I exited through the window. I ran to the front door and five seconds later, Phineas opened it, gaping at me in surprise. "I took the window," I explained.

We walked slowly to his backyard, chatting amiably. "You know, Izzy, I'm glad you came back, I missed you." He said. A blush spread across my face when he used my nickname for the first time. He hauled a ray out of their garage and a toy water park. He then pressed the reverse button and aimed it at the waterpark, I watched in amazement as it slowly grew.

~Phineas's POV~

"Ok guys, Operation Water Park is up and running," I yelled, Isabella looked at me like I was crazy. "You name it Operation Water Park?" She asked incredulously, "well I was gonna call it Operation Isabella." I chuckled as her eyes went wide and she giggled, "ok, let's get Ginger and Baljeet, they're gonna ride whether they like it or not."

It felt kind of like the roles had switched. Plus, it felt kind of weird, I didn't feel as close to Isabella, like she was still distancing herself from me. It felt - as I said before - weird. "Yo, Dinnerbell." Buford wandered over, "what part did you design?" He grinned evilly, chewing some Tuff Gum. "Buford!" I complained. He crossed his arms and scowled, "ya know what? I think I just found a new nerd to bully." He grinned again, taking a menacing step towards me.

Isabella appeared in front of me, "back off, Buford." He suddenly looked scared, and did as she said, backing off. She wasn't the Fireside Girl with the most badges in the world for no reason. "Sorry, sorry." He grunted with real emotion, I guess he really was scared. Isabella turned to me and smiled, "sorry about that." She chirped in a lovely voice, I backed away slowly in mock fear. I watched in guilt as her face dropped.

Sadness appeared on her face. Maybe it was because she thought I was scared of her. I chuckled as my wishful thinking kicked in. "Phineas and Ferb!" Candace screamed, "you are SO busted!" She climbed down the stairs, appearing by the sliding door in our backyard. "I'm telling mo-!" She began, her voice trailing off as her mouth dropped further and further open.

"J-J-J-Jeremy!" She stuttered, running off to find the one she was obsessed with. "Maybe she wanted to try out my slide." Buford muttered, "the one where you punch nerds on the way down." Isabella smiled, "yeah, Buford? It's probably the Love Tunnel." Buford wilted, knowing she was right. Of course, Candace wanted to ride the Love Tunnel with her boyfriend. It made more sense than the 'Punch Tunnel' as Buford named it to mock Isabella's amazing one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering what you guys thought about an OC. Should I make one? (Don't worry, she won't be coming between Phinabella (hopefully)) Also, comment if you want your own OC. put in here. All you have to do is state age, hair colour, eye colour, gender, relationship to characters and personality.
> 
> Bye my little Shippers!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm actually re-editing this bc i found out how to write!
> 
> stay wholesome my people


End file.
